


Food for Thought with Katelyn Nacon

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Story Requests [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Food Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Tired of being underrated, Katelyn runs a campaign that gets a lucky fan a date with her if it succeeds. When it does, she and her humble winner have a wild ride together.
Relationships: Katelyn Nacon/Original Character
Series: Story Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Food for Thought with Katelyn Nacon

The small studio in Katelyn Narcon's Atlanta home bloomed to life as she prepared to make another video for her fledgling YouTube channel. Most of the others were clips and interviews for Too Many Cooks and The Walking Dead, but this one was different. She was very much hoping this one would finally help to boost her chronically low profile. Despite being part of a wildly successful show, most people still had no idea who she was. As the camera began to roll, she smoothed her dark brown hair and began the speech she'd been working on for the last hour.  
  
“Hi, everyone! It’s Katelyn Narcon, and I wanna give a quick shoutout to all my fans. Thank you for supporting the channel. If you’re new here, please remember to like, subscribe, and hit the notification bell. We’re trying to promote the channel and bring you new content so we're announcing a new contest. If we get to one million subscribers, I’ll select a fan to spend the day with me! Now obviously, because of COVID-19, certain precautions will be taken, but you’ll spend twenty-four hours with me in one of the finest hotels in Georgia featuring a live band and gourmet dining. So keep sharing these videos somewhere on the internet and follow me on social media. I’ll see you in Georgia!”  
  
She watched it all the way through twice, and finding it satisfactory, uploaded it and went to her bedroom. The virus meant that there weren’t many things she could do, and she had rapidly become bored with nearly all of them. In time, she’d fallen back on an increasingly popular hobby in America, and now it had become her mainstay. She peeled of the cream designer blouse and black jeana she had been wearing and, casting her bra and panties aside, leapt into her bed.  
  
Katelyn reached over to the nightstand and let out a lewd groan as her hand settled on a thick, ten-inch, yellow squash. Her legs opened wide, the actress rubbed her neatly trimmed bush, then plunged three fingers in her twat as the thinner end of the vegetable went in her mouth. She pushed it in deep, gagging herself slightly, and sucking the waxy flesh with an obvious, greedy, lust. Her tongue danced around the shaft, painting the length with saliva, while squelching sounds rang in the air as her fingers furiously churned her pussy juices. With an effort, she inhaled the squash down to the wide base and held it there.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled it out as her girlcum-soaked hand started groping her 32C tits. With her other as she slammed the squash to the hilt in her pussy, crying out as she pumped her cunt feverishly.  
  
“Fuck yes!” she grunted loudly. “Ream this fucking pussy! Pound that thick cock in me deep! Oh God, it’s so good. It feels so fucking good! Fuck! Don’t stop! Katelyn needs that cock balls deep! God, I need this! I need this so much! Harder! Fuck me harder! Yes, bump that clit! Oh fuck!” she cried out as her orgasm hit, washing over her like a wave of August sun.  
  
Panting heavily, she smiled, satisfied, and licked her makeshift dildo clean. She knew it would be a little tough, but she planned to slice it thin and roast it for her dinner. She would then masturbate hard and sauce the whole thing with girlcum. Her pussy twitched just thinking about it, but what she needed then was a nap.  
  
Just over a month later, Katelyn’s winsome, heavyset, assistant, Judith called to say her subscriber goal had been reached, and the lucky fan chosen at random.  
  
“PR wants you to go with a more handsome guy. Something about better optics and how people love beautiful people.” She said this a bit ruefully.  
  
“Well, I want the guy who actually won fair and square. Make certain that's who they send. That guy, and the people like him, are the only reason anyone remembers me at all. You gotta respect that.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Judith replied with clear admiration, “His name is Brian Adams. He’ll arrive at the airport first thing in the morning.”  
  
“I want to be there and waiting with an amazing breakfast. Make everything amazing, Judith. He deserves a break from the way things are now, and this is probably the only time something like this is going to happen to him in his life. Try to keep’ things as private as possible. I don’t want the poor guy becoming a celebrity. I signed up for privacy violations, death threats, and internet trolls, but he didn’t.”  
  
“Yes, ma'am. I have you two booked at The Villa Hotel for the day. Every area will be closed off when you're in it. You will not be able to leave the hotel for anything. Mr. Adams will be tested before you see him tomorrow. If he’s positive, PR will-”  
  
“Make the day virtual,” Katelyn said firmly.  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” she replied, ending the call.  
  
The next morning found Katelyn in a sleek, small, black, limousine at one of the various hidden side entrances of the Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport. At 8:45 a.m., a three man security team approached the door, which was being held open by a rail-thin, raven-haired, driver, and parted to reveal a short, stocky, brown-haired, clean shaven gentleman with a round face, wide nose, and large, circular, glasses. He wore a smart, brown, suit and tie, as well as an extremely nervous smile. When he saw Katelyn, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Good morning!” Katelyn called sweetly. She wore a scarlet, flower print, blouse and a pristine pair of white, relaxed-fit jeans. “Come on in,” she said, patting the wide, leather, seat. Brian stepped in without a word, and the door was shut behind him. “Come on,” she cajoled. “Come a little closer, Brian. I won’t bite, and I made you a wonderful breakfast.”  
  
Gingerly, Brian moved to within three feet of her, just in front of a metal cart. On top of it was a plate with a metal dome covering it. Katelyn removed this with a flourish.  
  
“Bon appetit.”  
  
“Er...thank you, Miss-”  
  
“Katelyn. Call me Katelyn.”  
  
“Thanks, Katelyn,” he said, taking in the spread before him: a three egg cheddar omelette, hash browns, fried apples, and two pork sausage links sat beside a glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice. “You made all this?” he wondered aloud.  
  
“I sure did,” she replied, revealing her own plate. “Just for you. I figure you've been stuck inside as long as I have. If we're gonna be out, we might as well do something special.”  
  
“Well, I feel honored, Katelyn, and this is amazing,” Brian replied, biting into his eggs. Sweet notes of tarragon danced across his tongue, followed by roasted bell peppers, and a dash of thyme.  
  
“Thank you, I’ve been watching the Food Network a lot recently. You gotta find something to kill the boredom. What have you been watching,” she asked.  
  
“The Walking Dead,” Brian answered with a laugh.  
  
“Really? Well I'm glad I'm helping,” she chuckled in reply.  
  
The pair struck up a conversation as the limo drove on that ranged from behind the scenes tea to the best way to play an RPG. Within twenty minutes, all signs of nervousness and star shock had gone. For all the world, Katelyn and Brian were acting like a pair of old friends. When their plates were finally empty, Katelyn instructed her guest to deposit his dishes in a special drawer in the side of the cart.  
  
“Look what I've got,” she said once the table was clean. She pulled a tightly wrapped oven tray from the side of the cart. Inside it were warm, fluffy, Southern-style, buttermilk biscuits topped with rich mixed berry preserves.  
  
“Those look incredible,” Brian commented, clearly impressed.  
  
“Thank you,” Katelyn replied brightly. “Would you like one?”  
  
“Yes, please,” cane the answer.  
  
An impulse went through Katelyn like a small shock, and, taking a biscuit, she closed the distance between her and her guest. Brian stiffened a little, but Katelyn only smiled, holding her treat up to his lips. Brian’s face registered surprise once he realized her intent, but he allowed the biscuit to enter his mouth. Biting down, he found his mouth rushing with sweet and savory flavors, and it only got better as Katelyn continued to feed him, stroking his hair with tenderness in the process.  
  
Katelyn didn’t know precisely why she was feeding Brian. It had just come to her like a bolt from the blue. But now she felt a soft aura of warmth around her body, and it was undeniable that her nipples were stiffening. Suddenly, she was surprised to taste mixed berry preserves on her lips.  
  
“One good turn deserves another,” as he gently fed her another biscuit.  
  
They fed each other for the next ten minutes, giggling often as they did so until both of them were full and mightily satisfied. That’s when Brian alerted Katelyn to a dollop of preserves perched on the corner of her mouth. He found a napkin and prepared to tackle the problem when Katelyn simply moved in and kissed him deeply. Brian enjoyed the dollop, but the kiss was heavenly. He returned it with a passionate one of his own.  
  
“I guess I've been inside longer than I thought,” Katelyn said sheepishly,  
  
“Well, I don’t think I’ve had a better day in my life, and it’s barely ten o'clock.”  
  
As they drove to the hotel, Katelyn reflected that it was more than cabin fever that was attracting her to her new friend so rapidly. He was genuine, fun, warm and caring. In a few, short, hours, Brian had been more open and passionate than anyone she'd seen in months. And he seemed to care about her, not as a celebrity or someone to fuck, but an individual with her own interests, emotions and challenges. The pair fell into conversation again, trading stories until they were inside the Villa.  
  
“This place is magnificent,” Brian observed. And it was.  
  
The first thing a person noticed as they entered the lobby was the ornate, glass, elevator inlaid with pearl. It rose triumphantly from a decadent marble fountain full of eye-catching semi-precious stones. The walls and doors were all made of rich rosewood embossed with gold leaf flower patterns. The floors were ebony marble and cream sofas sat before glass tables bearing vibrant live flower arrangements. Beyond the magnificent front desk, just to the right of the door, were a bar, a restaurant, a store, restrooms, a spa, and a swimming pool.  
  
“Would you like to swim?” she asked Brian. “The pool is heated.”  
  
“Sure,” he replied cheerfully. “I happen to be very good at that.”  
  
As it was just the pair of them, they used the same locker room. Brian blushed hotly as Katelyn undid her blouse and headed for the showers. She was impressed, but admittedly disappointed, that Brian didn't follow her at once. In the shower, as the warm water cascaded around her, she imagined the dollop of preserves had been on her nipple. The thought sent a jolt down her spine and through her clit. She did not take that moment to play with herself. Instead, she washed thoroughly, and emerged in a white, two piece, bikini. Brian was waiting for her in a simple pair of trunks. he gazed approvingly at his new friend.  
  
On land, Brian could be unwieldy, but in the water, he moved like a fish. Katelyn was genuinely surprised at his prowess and she challenged him to a race across the pool. She was far more graceful, but Brian was quicker, easily reaching the end, rolling under the water, and swimming back with practiced ease. Katelyn kept up well, and soon the races devolved into general horseplay. Brian and his friend were splashing each other and rolling around like a pair of children before long. They were enjoying themselves thoroughly when Katelyn let out a squeal and, investigating, Brian turned crimson, looking away almost at once. In the chaos, Katelyn had lost her top.  
  
“You might as well look,” Katelyn laughed. “I can’t find it and cover up at the same time, after all.”  
  
“You cover up and I'll look,” Brian offered, starting to look around him.  
  
“Look at me,” Katelyn replied quietly, once she swam over and tapped Brian on the shoulder. “They won’t bite, and I’d like you to have a look”  
  
Slowly, Brian turned and beheld a blushing Katelyn, whose magnificent tits were just above the water line.  
  
“They’re beautiful,” he gasped after a moment.  
  
“Thank you,” Katelyn replied with a small smile. “You wouldn't want to...” her voice trailed off, but she took hold of his hands. When Brian nodded, she put one on each breast.  
  
Brian gently stroked her globes, tweaking Katelyn's nipples as he did so. She began to mewl softly, looking at Brian with eyes bubbling over with affection. Slowly, she rubbed her pussy through the fabric of her bottoms and thrilled as he drew her nearer, softly caressing her cheek. Brian gazed into Katelyn's pretty, blue, eyes, and felt passion swell within him like plumes of smoke. Tentatively, Katelyn reached out and cupped Brian’s bulge, brushing his length with slow, tender, fingers.  
  
“I really wish your trunks had gotten lost too,” she told Brian earnestly. “I hope you won't mind my helping with that.”  
  
She gave the waistband a little tug, and when Brian raised no objections, she hooked her fingers in on both sides and eased then down. Brian’s eight inches were exposed and quite hard indeed. Pulling off her bottoms, Katelyn slipped her friend inside. As they bobbed together in the water, the motions slid Brian in and out of his friend in a natural way that gave them both more pleasure than they had felt in a very long time. Within moments, they were making out fervently and caressing each other's asses under the water. Katelyn’s tits were being pushed into Brian’s smooth chest, causing shocks of pleasure whenever their nipples met. It was a warm, wet, wonderful, experience and soon, the pair melted together as new sensations rushed through them, Brian had just enough thought left to pull out, but no more, and they stayed like that for several minutes.  
  
The tryst in the pool led to a bit of fun in the shower, and the rest of their day together only got better. They enjoyed deep tissue massages at the spa, and danced to live contemporary jazz performed at the hotel’s lounge. There was a shopping spree after that, during which many a silly item was bought, snacks in the atrium and hours of intense conversation. When, at last, evening fell, it found them together in Katelyn’s hotel room sharing a few drinks and a magnificent spread provided by room service.  
  
“...so that's when things got really heated,” Katelyn was saying. “We started screaming about which one was better, live action versus animated, Robin Williams versus Will Smith, and someone somehow brought up what we’d wish for and my friend just leaps into this detailed, graphic, Will Smith sex fantasy. Like no preamble. And after that, everyone turns to me, like I’m somehow topping that awkwardness. I said I just wished people didn’t have to immediately Google my name when they hear it!”  
  
“Well I don’t have to do that,” Brian laughed, “so wish granted I suppose. I'd just wish for...well...” his voice trailed off and a sheepish look washed over his face.  
  
“What?” Katelyn questioned at once. “What would you wish for? I wanna know!”  
  
“Well, remember the pool?”  
  
“Yes,” Katelyn nodded, a sneaky, little, smile spreading across her face. “I swear that was an accident,” she said, and they both fell to giggling.  
  
“I wish I’d done more to your breasts than feel them,”  
  
“Like what?” Katelyn asked, all attention at once.  
  
“I wish I'd sucked them both,” he laughed. “I guess I’m like your friend. Just...huh?”  
  
Despite being slightly buzzed, Katelyn had shed her blouse and bra almost instantly. Her perky tits shone invitingly in the room’s soft light. Brian's surprise didn't last very long, and he moved towards his lover without further prompting. She cradled his head the second it came within range, and eased Brian’s lips onto her left tit.  
  
“Oh, God,” she moaned softly, craving the soft, insistent, sucking on her nipple. “Suck it for me, Brian. It feels so good. Swirl your tongue and tease that tit. Try to get more of it in your mouth.” Suddenly, she used her free hand to push her other tit into he own mouth.  
  
Katelyn moaned and writhed in lustful pleasure as warm saliva cascaded over her engorged nipples. Brian was sucking greedily now, like a hungry infant, and the sensations were tearing through her like wildfire. Her panties were quite sodden, and sticking to her legs, so that the smell of her pussy was slowly wafting around the room. She looked down and noticed the bulge in Brian's pants, valiantly straining against the material. Katelyn fumbled with his zipper and Brian disengaged her nipple, pulling of his pants and easing his cock between her tits.  
  
Katelyn allowed a good deal of her spit to drool between her tits and lube that channel of flesh for Brian. Her clit grew turgid as she felt his eager thrusts and held her breasts together to encase his thick cock in tit meat. He was groaning lewdly, pushing himself in to the balls, but when Katelyn took the tip in her mouth, he let out a cry.  
  
“Oh, fuck, Kate! Bob up and down on the tip! Those big tits feel so damn god wrapped around my cock! That’s it! Push’em together! Squeeze that cock!”  
  
“Yeah, Brian! Fuck my fat tits! It looks so damn hot! You like all that spit dripping down your dick? Come on. Faster! Fuck your helmet into my mouth! Oh, God, Brian! I have a little fetish..fuck! Please...wait a minute!”  
  
The actress dashed over to the food cart, returning a second later with a big, thick, can of whipped ceam. She licked it seductively, wearing a kinky, little grin, and pointed the nozzle at her left nipple. She pressed it, and a dollop of cream appeared there. Katelyn repeated the dose for her right nipple.  
  
“God, I hope you’re hungry,” the actress giggled, beckoning her lover towards her with a crooked finger.  
  
“Hell yes!” Brian grunted, descending on her right tit.  
  
Katelyn squealed hornily as his tongue lapped her nipple, eagerly slurping the cream into his mouth. She nearly ripped off her zipper peeling out of her jeans and panties so she could run herself furiously as her nipple was bandied about. When the first one was spotless, Brian moved to the second, driven on by the squelching sounds and heady aromas Katelyn’s pussy was producing. The actress’ fingers were soon saturated with girlcum and she hadn’t even penetrated herself yet. Her need was slowly gripping every cell in her body, and the moans escaping her lips were becoming surprisingly obscene.  
  
“Oh, fuck me! Lick that nipple like it’s ice cream. Just like that, Brian! Eat it all up! Slurp that cream! Fuck yes! Tongue that tit! Fuck, I’m gonna get you to lick me everywhere!”  
  
The moment both nipples were clear, she sprayed dollops of cream on her face and neck. When Brian went for these like a puppy after a favorite treat, Katelyn covered her armpits and belly in whipped topping. Brian eagerly licked at her armpits, inhaling his lover’s musk, and devouring each one like it was her pussy. When her pits were clean, he tackled her belly, trailing his tongue down to her navel. Katelyn squealed and thrashed as he made out with it and let out a cry of pure lust as Brian’s nose reached her asshole.  
  
Brian just loved the smell of a woman’s asshole and he shoved his nose deep into his lover’s crack. Katelyn gyrated on his face, spreading her cheeks to grant him better access.  
  
“Oh, my God, I didn’t know you liked ass smell so much. Sniff my asshole, you wonderful man! Take a deep breath! Now give it a lick! Fuck yes! Rim my hole! Shit! Get the cream in there! Shove the nozzle right up my ass. Hell yes! Just like that! Now squeeze it for me! Fill that asshole up! Keep going, Brian! It feels so good! Don't stop until it starts shooting out of me!”  
  
“This is so damn hot, Kate! You look delicious!” Brain called out, diving between her cheeks.  
  
Katelyn fairly sang, awash with cascading pleasure, as Brain lashed her asscrack with his tongue. So much cream was beginning to produce a heady aroma in the air, and he had long ago become drunk with lust. He lapped up and down the groove, squeezing his lover’s cheeks as he went, swallowing cream until Katelyn's cream-filled hole was visible. Then he sucked cream out of the tight, little, pink, pucker before drilling deep inside. Saliva slicked over everything and the actress was grinding on his face with all her might, fingering her cunt with complete abandon. Brian's face was soon plastered with cream and the juices flowing down from Katelyn's pussy. He buried his tongue deep in her asshole as she quivered and cried out with the strength of her orgasm.   
  
When every last drop of cream within and without Katelyn had vanished, Brian slipped to the floor, kissing and licking her legs all the way. When he got to her feet, he sucked each toe like a cock and licked her entire foot from stem to stern until it shone.  
  
“Wait till I get my hands on you,” Katelyn moaned, rubbing yet more cream into her sticky tits. “You’ve earned a nasty, fucking reward today and I swear on my clit you’re gonna get it. Fuck! Come here, you!” she cried, pouncing on her lover.  
  
A moment later, she had Brian on all fours and a generous amount of cream on his balls and asshole. The actress was jerking his rock hard dick meat with aplomb while slurping his nutsack greedily, sucking the entire thing into her mouth. Then she moved to his asshole and began rimming him fervently, stabbing her tongue deep in his ass. Brian took hold of her head and pushed her in deeper, grinding his ass on her face and sighing with pleasure. This was the most pleasure Brian cold claim to have experienced, and he soon realized he couldn’t last much longer under such an assault.  
  
“Let me fuck your ass, Kate.”  
  
“Shit yeah! Bend me over! Yes, that thick cock feels so good inside me! Grab my hips and pound that hole. Oh yes! Do it harder, Brian! Push that cock in deeper! Give me every last inch! Damn, I need that dick in me!”  
  
Brian pumped in and out of Katelyn at an amazing pace, squeezing and caressing her tits the entire time. His lover’s ass was tight as a vise, and her muscles milked the cum right out of his cock. With Katelyn’s exhortations in his ears, he soon found himself filling hr with his own brand of cream. He wavered badly as his powerful orgasm tore through him. Katelyn handed back a small cup as he pulled out.  
  
“You naughty girl!” Brian laughed as Katelyn pushed his cum into the glass.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll show you naughty!” she giggled in reply, seizing a bowl of strawberries. “Watch this!” she said, pouring his cream over the fruit like a topping. Moaning softly, she stuffed a strawberry in her mouth, rubbing herself furiously as she savored the mix of flavors. “Please say you’ll feed me,” Katelyn pleaded.  
  
That made Brian's cock stiffen again at once, and he slowly jerked his meat as he fed her the cum-coated strawberries. More than once, she sniffed the offerings, mewling at the strong scent of cum, and by the fourth berry, she’d smeared preserves on her tits, squealing like a porn star as Brian cleaned up her mess. After another stunning orgasm, Katelyn took up a jello cup and aimed her lover's dick at it as he released another stellar load. She wolfed down her treat with incredible hunger.  
  
“I want a treat too,” Brian asserted, bending her over and seizing a banana from the cart.  
  
“Where are you going to put that? Katelyn asked in raunchy tones, watching him peel it with unbridled lust.  
  
Brian made no answer, but eased the fruit up her asshole, Katelyn's mewls of approval egging him on as he did so. When the banana was entirely inside her, Katelyn pushed it back out, feeling her clit stiffen at once when Brian devoured the offering. Four strawberries an several grapes followed the banana until Brian found he was quite full.  
  
“There's just one more thing, Brian,” Katelyn said once she realized. “All this food play has gotten me really sticky. I need a shower. Please pee on me, Brian. Piss all over every inch of me!”  
  
“Are you sure about that, Kate?” Brian asked, a little hesitant.  
  
“God yes, Brian! Give it to me!”  
  
Acting on instructions, the gentleman aimed his dick and let go a mighty stream that hosed Katelyn down in seconds. She rubbed it all over herself as if the pis was shower water, and thrice she opened wide to accept some in her mouth, gargling the liquid before gulping it down.  
  
“Fuck yes! Piss right down my fucking throat!” she called out, earning two more mouthfuls of piss for her trouble. As soon as his steam was depleted, Brian fused his mouth to his lover’s cunt, accepting her golden nectar as he fingered her ass. He held the last bit of it in his mouth and the pair made out passionately, swapping the piss between them for some time. Katelyn finally swallowed and the two collapsed on the bed in a heap.  
  
They snuggled all night and into the morning when Brian made poached eggs and pancakes for breakfast. They are together and talked together, laughing and kissing and carrying on so that even security was loathe to separate them. But the time at last came when Brian had to return home. Katelyn gave him many kisses and hugs to remember her by. He assumed he would never see her again, but he did. In fact, he became one of Katelyn’s best kept secrets. Whenever she was in his neck of the woods, Brian was snuck into Katelyn’s waiting arms. Many fans have proven to be lucky indeed, but few have ever been as lucky as Brian.


End file.
